homewrecker
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: A girl breaks up edward and bella. dun dun dun!   post breaking dawn. will edward like her back? if you like E/B, DONT READ.


**A/N: Yay! It's a new story! About breaking Bella and Edward up, so if you hate the duo, you'll like this story! haven reading! Because this idea is totally random. **

**that was chelsea, and this is Nicole, aka didyme the happy one. enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

Jacket, check.

Boots, check

Skinnys, check

Tanktop, check.

Per- wait, my jeans don't have rips in them**. **Scissors… cut… there, much better.

"Scarlett! Don't forget to come home STRAIGHT AFTER SCHOOL. And you better not have ripped the new jeans I bought you!"

CRAP. Oh well. It was too late anyway; the damage was already done.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs and out of the house. I didn't need my mother to nag at me on my first day in a new school.

I hopped into the bus and found myself a comfy seat next to the window.

Behind me were robotic looking Barbie dolls, and in front of me are 2 geeks playing Mario on gameboy. And on the next bench... well, there was a guy. Not just any guy, either. A hot guy.

Well, it's hard to see anyway, he's got a hood on, but with that, I assume he's hot. And next to him is a girl, she's pretty. I think it's his girlfriend. He has his arm on her shoulder. Well, that should be me. And it will be. I'm going to get rid of that girl one way or another.

For the whole bus ride, I just kept looking at him. He looked back occasionally, but only when his girlfriend isn't looking. He has a awesome smile and really fair skin.

Goal 1: make him mine.

Goal 2: get him a tan.

Goal 3: I need to know how he keeps his teeth so shiny and

Goal 4: I like his clothes and I need to find out where he gets them. And maybe we can be like, matching.

I got off the bus and well, I am a new kid and I just joined this school and I'm in 10th grade. Wonder how old he is.

I got off first and I swear I can see him checking me out. I turned around and I saw him secretly looking, while talking to his girlfriend.

Getting to class, which my first class is algebra. Great, start off the morning with a little math. And he wasn't in my class. He wasn't for the next few too.

But I saw him at lunch. And he was with another chunk of people that were as gorgeous as him. He was talking and laughing, then he noticed me. he looked up and continued smiling, but he ducked his head and started scratching his head. I smiled back and plucked up courage to sit at their table.

But then, a blond one, looked up and noticed me. she swiftly walked over to me and smiled.

"Hi, do you need anything?" she said in the politest manner but I can see the hint of annoyance and hatred for me.

"Um, no, but I'm new here and you look like a friendly bunch. So maybe I can join you?" I put on my bestest smile .

She pondered and she turned around, only to see that guy, that hot mysterious one give her a nod.

"Come on." She led me back to the table.

And then another girl, a black haired one spoke up.

"Hi! I see you're the new kid! Well, let me introduce you to my siblings. Firstly, I am Alice."

Hmm, Alice, I like the ring of that name.

"and her, the one who spoke to just now, is Rosalie. And the guy next to her is Emmett."

Emmett looked like those jocks that just have muscle and no brain. But he's cute so I don't mind. Then the mysterious hot guy laughed.

"That," she pointed to my soon to be man, "is Edward."

Edward huh?

"and the beautiful lady next to him, is Bella. she's the newest addition!"

So that's his girl, Bella. She smiled slightly.

"and this guy…" she held his hand, "is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother."

He's cute too.

"so, what do you mean by Bella's the new addition?"I asked

"Oh, well we were all adopted." She said simply.

"I like your sweater."

"yeah, its a limited edition miss selfridge."

"Oh... Nice.. I like that brand."

"You do? So do I!" Alice squealed.

I smiled. Maybe my first day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**N/N: this story doesn't sound like me. B/c most of it is written by chelsea, my fwen. and this is her "unique" writing style. still I hope you liked it!**


End file.
